


Protection for All

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Cap wants something for his co-workers.





	Protection for All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Union
> 
> It's really only 100 words but Ao3 thinks S.H.I.E.L.D is 5 words.

“We need what?” Nick Fury asked Cap. 

“A union, for those who work for S.H.I.E.L.D., especially those who are not enhanced. It’s dangerous work and they need protection in case of injury or illness,” Cap said as he laid out his case.

“But we already take care of those things.”

“What if you’re not always director? What if the next director isn’t as interested in his people as you are?”

“It’ll never happen! I’m here to stay.”

Cap shook his head. “Think about it. You never know what can happen.”

“If it makes you happy, but it won’t happen.” 

“Thanks.”


End file.
